


my lucifer is lonely

by cassi0pei4



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Light BDSM, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassi0pei4/pseuds/cassi0pei4
Summary: Zelda has a particular fascination with the true Mary Wardwell.  Lilith has a particular fascination with Zelda.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> title from "All Good Girls Go to Hell" by Billie Eilish

Zelda had never liked bashful. She despised it: bashful, clumsy, innocent, naive. It was nauseating. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" A stack of horror-themed greeting cards, carefully perched in a pyramid display tumbling down like a dozen paralyzed butterflies.

Zelda turned to find the culprit who had foolishly assaulted her as she waited for her sister in this heaven-sent store only to find an embarrassed grin, plastered across the most unlikely of mouths. 

"Oh, Ms. Spellman!" Mary Wardwell, the real Mary Wardwell smiled even brighter now. So that was the natural shade of those lips. "I'm so sorry! Tripped over my own feet." Mary gestured down at her feet, encased in patent leather Mary Janes that wouldn't have looked out of place on a six-year-old at Christian mass. 

"That's quite alright." Zelda meant to turn away. She made it a point to interact with mortals as little a possible in life. But she couldn't seem to stop herself from staring. 

Mary's hair was twisted back so tight that it must hurt. Zelda felt a wild urge to unclip it and run her fingers through it -- out of curiosity, or pity, certainly. 

Mary stooped to begin picking up the greeting cards askew across Cerberus' floor. It was extraordinary to watch the difference. How could she have remained obtuse to Lilith's form for so long? The mousy woman in front her bore almost no resemblance to the veritable lioness who had walked in her shoes for so many months. 

Mary straightened, hands full of paper cards, that she left haphazardly on the counter once more. 

"We all miss Sabrina, you know." Mary's face was the picture of earnest concern, "She was such a stabilizing force in the community." 

Zelda snorted, "Sabrina? Stabilizing? We are discussing my niece, are we not?"

Mary blinked, momentarily confused. 

"Oh yes, Ms. Spellman. I wish I had a dozen students as dedicated to community improvement as Sabrina." 

If by community improvement one meant occasionally nearly instigating the apocalypse, Zelda might see where Mary was coming from. 

"It must be the values you've instilled at home," Mary smiled at her, soft and unassuming, before quickly blinking and looking away. 

"Perhaps we should find some time to discuss Sabrina's continuing education." 

Zelda wasn't sure from where this impulse had sprung, but she tried to deny herself as few pleasures as possible and there was something strangely compelling about Mary Wardwell. She felt some need to pin her down and dissect her every movement, her every word and proclivity until Zelda could see where Lilith had begun and Mary ended. 

Mary's face lit up at Zelda's words, "Oh anytime Ms. Spellman! I'd be just delighted."

Zelda smiled. She certainly would be.


	2. Part 1

There was nothing quite so delicious as corrupting an innocent. True, Mary Wardwell was no fumbling virgin -- Zelda had heard something about some sort of fiancée from someone at some point -- but Sabrina's favorite teacher had all the trademark tells of a soul still uncorrupted by lust. It was something hidden in those little sharp gasps, like Mary herself was surprised at the pleasure Zelda could provoke in her. 

"So needy for me, aren't you?" Zelda's voice was deep and rumbling. 

Mary whined. She lay prone on her demure, frills-lined bed, her arms raised above her with strict instructions not to move that she was abjectly failing to abide. Zelda had draped herself over Mary's torso, her mouth taking turns biting new marks into her pale flesh. Mary's skin was a cascade of red and pink, Zelda's lipstick in oval smears surrounding overworked flesh. 

With one finger, Zelda had begun to toy with Mary's cunt lazily. 

"Always so wet, Mary." Mary's hips bucked hard and Zelda removed her finger instantly. Mary's head fell to the side as she whined again. 

"And all for me?"

"Yes!" The reply was instantaneous, caught between panting breaths as Mary's sharp eyes found Zelda's face beseechingly. 

So delicious. Her whole body was quivering. Zelda could taste her need seeping into the air and drank it down like ambrosia. 

"What a good girl you are for me, Mary," Zelda said with all the sweetness of spun sugar. She waited until the praise had washed over her prey before stroking two fingers over Mary's entrance and then curving in, ever so slightly. 

The sensation went through Mary like demonic possession. She cried out in surprise, her hands scrambling to grab the iron bars of her her headboard, her hips lifting off the bed to make Zelda fuck her deeper. 

"Please Zelda," Her voice was a whine, high-pitched and pathetic. 

"Always so ready for me," Zelda thrust deeper, "so good." 

Mary responded to praise just as every good student did. 

"Please Zelda, oh please, I- oh!" 

Zelda loved to hear her babble. Such pretty words Mary always said when Zelda was knuckle deep in her. 

She would be lying if she said there wasn't something special about hearing words like these from this mouth in particular. True, Mary Wardwell was nothing more than a run-of-the-mill mortal now, but Zelda couldn't help but see someone else behind those eyes and hidden in that voice. 

Zelda bent to suck Mary's clit. Her name on Mary's lips was pained, tortured, desperate for fulfillment. 

Was this how she sounded? Late at night, under a cloaking spell, when Zelda raked her nails over her own skin and buried three fingers in her own cunt, and pleaded with her absent Queen for guidance? Did Lilith hear her as she heard Mary?

She flicked her tongue faster over Mary's clit and held her hips fast with one arm as they twisted and bucked. In moments Mary fluttered around her fingers, almost screaming out her pleasure, panting, her skin blotchy. 

Zelda raised her head as Mary's climax faded. She crawled up the other woman's body until they were face to face and then carefully, lasciviously, licked her lips. 

Mary's eyes darkened and narrowed. Her lips quirked in an all-too-familiar expression that shot through Zelda like an electric current. 

She knew that look. She knew who gave that look. 

This was no longer Mary laying beneath her.


	3. Part 2

Lilith moved with inhuman agility, twisting, hands pining Zelda's, one knee parting her legs, hips pinning hips to the bed. 

"Oh my sweet, sweet Zelda," one of Lilith's nails traced Zelda's parted lips and down her neck, "What a desperate slut you must be to settle for such a pale imitation."

Zelda let out a gasp that was almost a whine, her hips twisting in response. 

"Now, now, none of that. Will you stay still for me?" 

It took Zelda a moment to realize Lilith was waiting an answer. But she couldn't muster more than "I-" before Lilith interrupted her. 

"You want to be good for me, don't you?" 

That Zelda could answer, "Yes." 

Lilith smirked, leaning down and staring at Zelda's lips intently, "But you've always been one to misbehave, haven't you?" Lilith pressed their lips together but before Zelda could move to respond, she had pulled away with a smirk, "my naughty little witch." 

The irons curves of Mary's bed frame came alive like snakes, slithering down until Zelda's wrists were held in place, loose enough not to chafe if she was careful but unmistakably trapping her. 

Lilith leaned back, admiring her work. One hand unclipped the hair that Mary Wardwell kept tamed. With a shake from side to side those glorious waves slid free. Zelda's chained hands ached to touch it. 

"That's better." Lilith ran a hand through the thick, shining mane, before sliding her hands down her own neck to her shoulders. 

"Do you like this body Zelda?" Lilith ran her hands over Mary's naked skin, cupping her breasts, brushing pebbled nipples, sliding over the soft skin of her stomach before brushing down tensed thighs. 

"You seem to be enjoying it quite a lot lately." 

Zelda swallowed, "Is that jealousy I hear?" 

In a flash, Lilith's hand struck across her face, Zelda's cheek stinging sharply. 

"Are you going to be mouthy today?" Lilith's voice was stern, but her hand reached out and caressed Zelda's smarting flesh with the tips of her fingers, "Or will you behave for me?"

Zelda knew what Lilith was asking. Some nights, Zelda wanted the scars reopened, wanted Lilith to leech out the infection Faustus had left behind. But not tonight. 

"I'll behave." Zelda said with all the earnestness she could muster. 

Lilith smiled, wide and glowing, still softly brushing her cheek. 

"What a good witch." 

Lilith's hand continued down Zelda's body, brushing teasing lines up and down her neck until Zelda's sensitive skin broke out into goose pimples.

"Always so responsive for me."

Lilith licked her lips and Zelda stifled her whine. 

"Now, now, Zelda," Lilith leaned down, propping herself on one arm and almost lazily pressing their skin together. She draped one leg over Zelda's hip and continued drawing aimless patterns over Zelda's over-sensitive flesh, like a small child doodling at recess. "What have we said about that tendency of yours?"

Zelda's hips twisted. 

"You want to hear me," her voice sounded foreign in her own ears, weak and thready. 

"That's right, Zelda," Lilith leaned down and sucked hard just above Zelda's collarbone, biting lightly until the flesh was sure to have bruised purple. 

Zelda cried out, loud and ringing. 

"Yes, just like that, good." Lilith rewarded her with another bite, just at the base of her neck, on the other side. Zelda cried out, pleading, but couldn't keep still this time. Her hips bucked until her cunt was pressed against Lilith's leg and for a few blissful moments she had the pressure she was craving. She could come in minutes from this, rutting against her goddess like the needy little whore she was. 

"Oh no, we can't have that, now can we?" Lilith moved, shifting herself away so that she rolled to Zelda's side, "You haven't nearly earned that yet." 

"You've made so many promises to me Zelda." Lilith stroked her hand through Zelda's hair, smoothing the curls where they'd fallen askew and running her nails over Zelda's scalp in the process. 

"Did you think I couldn't hear you?" Zelda heard herself squeak in response. It was embarrassing really, how desperate she felt already. "So many prayers Zelda, night after night, did you think I wouldn't listen to my high priestess's supplication?" 

Lilith raised herself up, straddling Zelda's torso, her hands moving to tweak Zelda's nipples. Zelda whimpered.

"I believe you offered me anything, everything, over and over and over again." She had, every night for weeks. 

"Were you lying to your Queen, Zelda?" Lilith pinched and twisted both of Zelda's nipples.

Zelda mouth fell open in a groan before she could manage a response, "No," she was panting, "anything, please!" She closed her eyes at the sensation pouring through her. 

When she opened them she found Lilith staring down at her euphoric. 

"Good," Lilith released her, sliding forward until her cunt was just above Zelda's lips, and Zelda could feel herself grow dizzy at the sight above her. "Very good, Zelda." The scent of her filled her nostrils, sour and salt and brimstone. 

"Because there is something I want," Lilith lowered herself slowly. 

Zelda's self-control expired. She arched her head back and buried herself in Lilith's cunt.


	4. Part 3

"Such a clever witch, I knew you'd figure it out," Lilith's voice was teasing but her tone was already strained with pleasure and Zelda couldn't help but feel proud at that.

Zelda couldn't manage her usual finesse tied down like this. It felt a little like drowning, so all consuming that it stole her breath and held her in some suspended delirium.

She could feel Lilith's hand stroke through her hair, scratching her scalp, weaving through the waves and pulling gently until Zelda moaned into Lilith's skin.

"So good," Lilith sighed, "And all mine now, aren't you, Zelda?"

Zelda couldn't reply but she pressed her whining moan into Lilith's clit until she felt her lips buzzing with the vibrations.

"And such a talented," Lilith cried out briefly as Zelda swept back inside her with particular force, "tongue. Should thank dear Ms. Wardwell for giving you so much practice?"

Zelda couldn't breathe. Lilith seemed to pull on her like a rip tide, dangerously strong and overwhelming. She had slid forward until her clit pressed against the base of Zelda's nose.

"I watch you, you know," Lilith's panting now but her voice is surprisingly even, "when I can. What a needy slut you are Zelda, debauching pure little Mary with all your filthiest tricks."

Zelda wondered if she could come just like this, with Lilith's voice and taste surrounding her. Zelda wasn't sure how long she could keep this up. The room was spinning and her own cunt was throbbing and all she could do was grip the iron restraining her like it was an anchor holding her steady through the waves.

"Perhaps, I'll have to visit more often, if you're so insatiable?"

"Or I could damn you?" Lilith's voice was teasing and breathless as she stared down into Zelda's eyes, "Hellfire wouldn't burn, not if you were mine."

And the thought of that had Lilith lost in pleasure. She groaned, deep and guttural, her own hand pressed against herself as Zelda felt her spasm around her tongue.

It was several moments before she calmed, leaning back as she did. Zelda gasped for air. She felt weak and weightless, like she was floating with nothing but her aching cunt to tether her to the ground.

Lilith slid down until she was lying half atop Zelda, one leg pressed to Zelda's core. She licked across Zelda's lips and into her mouth like she had once suckled honey and ambrosia in the garden and Zelda moaned at how delicious it felt.

Her hips bucked against Lilith's thigh. She was so wet that she slid almost too easily, smooth skin against smooth skin. If she could just get the friction she needed, just for a moment.

Zelda pulled at her bonds, her rasping throat begging, "Please."

"Please, what, Zelda?"

"Please, touch me. Just," she cried out as Lilith pressed her thigh down harder, "oh, please, let me cum."

"Oh no, I don't think you deserve that at all, now do you?"

Zelda whimpered. Lilith's leg pressed down harder still and Zelda was quite sure that if she didn't cum soon her body would scream in protest.

"Do you Zelda? Do you deserve this?" Lilith let one finger scrape over Zelda's clit all too teasingly.

She cried out, all frustration and need.

"What have you given me, after all I've given you, that you would deserve this?"

"Everything," Zelda squirming.

"Oh?" Lilith's voice was teasing and her eyes were bright, her hand moving faster.

"A church."

"Yes," her voice was a hiss.

"Disciples."

"Good."

"My devotion."

"And what else Zelda?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"My soul."

"Yes."

And it was. Whatever she had offered to the Dark Lord, naked in the forest, naive and devoted, that was Lilith's now. She felt something coursing through her skin like hellfire, consuming her nerves until it was released from within her, cast out in breathy scream.

Lilith leaned forward murmuring, "Beautiful," before pressing their lips together softly, so softly, Zelda's hands falling free of their bonds.

Zelda lunged, her hands sinking into Lilith's hair so that she could press closer too her, curling herself around her until they were pressed together as one.

Zelda pulled back and blinked at the woman smiling back at her.

"That was lovely," Mary sighed, leaning in to kiss her again. Lilith was gone and Zelda felt the disappointment sink into her like a leaden blanket. She let the soft press of Mary's lips push it away.

Zelda slid her lips down Mary's neck, pressing kisses and worrying the flesh between her teeth.

"I must have blacked out for a moment. I don't remember you untying me."

Zelda hums vaguely, biting gently until Mary moaned, so much softer than her counterpart, and they began their game again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around even though the muse on this fic left me for a while. I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, updates may be a wee bit irregular. 
> 
> If you enjoyed what you read, please consider leaving a comment. <3 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at the same username.


End file.
